skyrimbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Diplomatic Immunity
Background "Parece que as coisas estão piores do que Delphine pensava. Dragões não estão apenas voltando à vida, eles estão sendo ressuscitado por outros dragões. Delphine suspeita que os Thalmor podem estar trazendo dragões de volta para algum propósito sinistro. Ela vai ajudar a me infiltrar ma mansão do embaixador Thalmor e descobrir o que eles sabem sobre os dragões. Eu deve me encontrar com seu contato, Malborn, no Winking Skeever inn em Solitude." Walkthrough Se reunindo com Malborn thumb|A Embaixada Thalmor em SkyrimDelphine pensa que os Thalmor sabem algo sobre, ou são mesmo responsável, pelo retorno dos dragões para Skyrim. Ela tem um plano para infiltrar o Dragonborn na Embaixada Thalmor, para ter acesso aos seus documentos secretos em uma tentativa de descobrir mais sobre a situação. Ela irá adquirir um convite legítimo para uma recepção que está sendo realizada pelo embaixador Thalmor, Elenwen. Encontre o servo Bosmer e espião para o Blades, Malborn, na taverna Winking Skeever em Solitude. Ao chegar, Malborn vai concordar em contrabandear alguns equipamentos para os em um quarto escondido. Malborn pode trazer uma quantidade ilimitada de itens com ele, enquanto o único item do Dragonborn terá durante o início da missão será o que tem sido dada à Malborn. Há apenas uma chance de dar-lhe os itens. Nada mais pode ser dado a ele uma vez que o diálogo fecha, e lembre-se nada mais pode ser levado para dentro; dê a Malborn. Dê a ele algumas lockpicks, uma vez que haverá bloqueios dentro da embaixada. Posteriormente, o Dragonborn vai se reunir com Delphine em Solitude Stables na Katla's Farm para pegar o convite e disfarce de festa, e depois dar o resto dos itens para Delphine; tudo dado a ela será armazenado com segurança até recuperada após a missão. Delphine irá armazenar o inventário em um baú em seu escritório escondido no Sleeping Giant Inn, em Riverwood. Uma vez na festa, o Dragonborn será abordado pelo embaixador Elenwen e vai se engajar na conversa. Malborn interrompe a conversa, fazendo com que o embaixador cair fora. O Dragonborn tem então a oportunidade de falar com Malborn e pedir-lhe para uma bebida. Distraindo todos da festa thumb|O Dragonborn chega na festa de ElenwenA Embaixadora Elenwen cumprimenta o Dragonborn ao entrar na Thalmor Embassy. Depois de falar com ela, o Dragonborn será necessário criar uma abertura para sair da festa; Malborn vai dizer quando estiver pronto, e ele vai esperar pela porta atrás do bar para o próximo movimento do Dragonborn: * Se Razelan é falado, (ele está no banco mais próximo para Malborn) ele vai pedir uma bebida. Malborn convenientemente pode fornecer o Dragonborn com um Colovian Brandy para dar a Razelan, que então se oferece para fazer ao Dragonborn um favor em troca. Obtendo uma bebida do servo Bosmer, Brelas, e dando-lhe a Razelan também irá funcionar. Diga a ele para fazer uma cena, e ele fará um anúncio grandioso, causando uma distração. * Alternativamente, se o Dragonborn está familiarizado com Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone e já havia assistido, ela pode ser solicitada para causar uma distração, como "uma velha pode sair com qualquer coisa." Ela, então, vai começar a assediar Razelan e fazer uma cena, proporcionando a cobertura necessária. * Outra opção é ouvir Erikur tentando flertar com o servo Bosmer Brelas. Falando com Erikur depois vai fazê-lo falar de sua fraqueza por mulheres Bosmer, e o Dragonborn pode, portanto, oferecer-se para falar com ela em seu nome. Em declarações à Brelas revela sua antipatia por convidados como Erikur, e pede que ele seja persuadido a deixá-la sozinha. Fale com Erikur mais uma vez, e qualquer opção discurso escolhido fará Erikur a perder a paciência e faz com que uma cena. * Se em bons termos com Ondolemar, o Dragonborn pode pedir-lhe para fazer uma distração (após uma verificação de persuasão), onde ele começa a acusar Razelan de insultar o Thalmor. * Se o Dragonborn tem uma habilidade Speech mais alta e Vittoria Vici estiver lá, ela pode ser persuadida a causar uma distração. * Se a quest de Orthus Endario tenha sido concluída, o Dragonborn pode pedir-lhe para fazer uma distração, em que ele vai acusar Razelan de insultar o Thalmor. * Se o Dragonborn tornou-se o líder da Thieves Guild, em seguida, o Dragonborn pode solicitar Maven Black-Briar para causar uma distração. * Outras pessoas a qual o Dragonborn fez favores podem estar presentes, incluindo outros Jarls. Alguns podem ser persuadidos a fazer uma distração. Esta distração, como a causada por Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, provavelmente envolverá fazer uma cena na despesa do Razelan. Isso tem sido observado com Igmund e Elisif the Fair, entre outros. Uma vez que há uma abertura, vá até a porta atrás do bar e siga Malborn. Vá até a cozinha para a despensa, recupere o equipamento contrabandeado a partir de um baú, e passe por uma porta para o próximo corredor. Malborn vai trancar a porta atrás do Dragonborn, completando esta fase da missão. Espionagem Thalmor Quando Malborn tranca a porta, olhe através de uma porta de entrada para a esquerda e ouça dois agentes Thalmor conversando em um bar. Atrás do bar tem escadas que conduzem a um Assistente Thalmor. Matá-los (ou esperar por eles para sair do caminho e esgueirar-se por eles) e, depois, passar pela saída piso térreo ou vire à esquerda no topo da escada. Matar ou esgueirar-se em torno do mago, e, em seguida, vire à esquerda novamente para entrar em uma sala com acesso a uma segunda saída chão. Isso abrirá uma área exterior com mais inimigos para matar ou evitar. Os dois guardas podem ser evitados, mas um mago guarda a porta ai alertar os guardas se ele for atacado. Se um alarme geral é ativado, guardas adicionais irão aparecer. Depois claro, entre na única porta em escritórios do embaixador (Elenwen's Solar). Se o Dragonborn é um Altmer e está vestindo vestes Thalmor encapuzados ele pode passar por todos os guardas sem incidentes. Andar a pé é essencial, como imediatamente em execução, até mesmo como um Altmer e vestindo Thalmor vestes fará com que os guardas se tornem hostis. Mesmo se o Dragonborn é um Altmer, o assistente Thalmor na porta para o Solar vai perguntar por que eles não estão no seu posto. Neste ponto, a opção para persuadir o assistente que Elenwen quer vê-los dentro se torna disponível. Se esta persuasão é bem-sucedida, o assistente irá dizer "tome o seu lugar" e diz para não deixar ninguém entrar, nessa altura em que ele deve deixar a área, mas parece ficar onde está. De qualquer maneira, uma vez dentro do Solar, qualquer disfarce deixará de funcionar e todos lá dentro vão se tornar hostis à vista. No interior, mate todo mundo ou esgueire-se para o baú que a flecha está apontando, e pegue os itens necessários. Leia os documentos tomados para ativar a próxima seta. Se Rulindil e / ou Gissur não são mortos, eles terão que ser combatido mais tarde (ao sair da embaixada, e em busca de acompanhamento no Ratway, respectivamente). Há um display case trancado no escritório de Rulindil, contendo duas elven daggers, um lingote de ouro e uma tiara de rubi, e ouro e tiara de esmeralda. Há também um lingote de ouro em um dos quartos superiores, juntamente com mais loot. Depois de recuperar os itens de quest do escritório, a flecha de busca vai levar para dentro do calabouço, onde Etienne Rarnis está sendo mantido em cativeiro. Se Rulindil foi morto em seu escritório, a única pessoa no calabouço será um guarda patrulhando fora das células. Se Rulindil foi autorizado a descer as escadas, ele também vai estar lá, sentado em uma mesa (tomando notas), enquanto o guarda tortura os prisioneiros. Informações sobre Esbern são necessários para prosseguir. Isto pode ser realizado de três maneiras: * Fingir ser um interrogador e ordenar o prisioneiro para repetir o que ele disse ao Thalmor. * Solte o prisioneiro e pergunte se ele tem alguma informação útil. * Abra o baú e leia os documentos dentro. Independentemente do método utilizado, aprendendo sobre Esbern desencadeia um evento roteirizado levando para a próxima fase da quest. A Fuga Após o Dragonborn ler sobre Esbern, dois guardas Thalmor vão entrar no calabouço com Malborn sob custódia. Os guardas têm a chave para o alçapão, então eles têm que ser mortos. Se o Dragonborn é um Altmer vestido com um set de armadura Elven os guardas não serão hostis, o que lhes permite chegar perto o suficiente para ataca-los. Depois de atravessar o alçapão, um frost troll estará esperando, assim como quaisquer seguidores que poderiam ter sido deixados antes de entrar na festa. Sob a laje de pedra tem o corpo de um necromante, um livro de Skill de ilusão Before the Ages of Man, a Pedra do Barenziah, e alguns itens. Saindo da caverna vai permitir ver alguém que foi salvo. Retorne para Riverwood para recuperar toda o equipamento. Se Etienne sobreviveu, mais tarde ele pode ser encontrado em Riften entre a Thieves Guild. Se Malborn sobreviveu, ele pode ser encontrado no New Gnisis Cornerclub em Windhelm, e ele vos dará outra busca para encontrar e matar um assassino Thalmor que está impedindo-o de sair de Windhelm e Skyrim. Jornal Conquistas Categoria:Quests Categoria:Quests Principais